2 Broken Hearts
by DDSJJR
Summary: Both got their heart broken...will they be able to love again?


2 Broken Hearts

Naruto Uzumaki was on his way to the Hokage monument. The man, who was known for his funny antics and his never-fading smile, was walking slowly, deep in thoughts. He seemed restless, unsteady and slightly angry. He was not his usual self, the lack of enthusiasm and will clearly written on his face. He looked broken from the outside, but the inside was worse. He hasn't slept for the whole night, wandering around the village with a sake bottle in his hand. He bumped in people, who shouted after him, but he couldn't care less. He felt betrayed, not only by his love, but his best friend as well. He was supposed to find happiness but all he got is pain, distrust and hate. He felt unbearable hate towards the 2 most important people he had in his sorry life. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Thinking of them is enough to make him want to kill, but he must ask himself: Is that clearly a suprise? Did I really not see this coming? Deep down Naruto knew: Sakura was never his. It was always Sasuke. He was only a replacement. He was on the verge of tears. Why? Why I am not granted happyness? What did I do to deserve no love? Didn't I do everything for these two? And for the village? Wasn't it me who always saved the day? Defeating monsters, immortals, the Akatsuki? What must I do? What? Killing myself? Would that help? Could I be at peace? Could I end my agony by ending my life? It seemed like the only option, the only way. He stopped and took one of his fathers special kunai he got along with his revealed legacy. He looked at the kunai, deep down he knew it would be for the best. He raised his arm, ready to strike at his heart but at the same moment he fell in a black hole. At least he would describe it like that. He realized he was standing before Kurama. He looked very angry and bloodthirsty. Naruto gulped, he knew he was in deep shit. He suddenly hit himself in the head! How could I forget about Kurama? No wonder he is pissed, my death would mean his as well. Kurama loudly growled and looked deep in his host's eyes before giving him a lesson:

**"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto Namikaze?"**

"What do you mean what the hell is wrong with me, Kurama? My best friend and my GIRLFRIEND were fucking their daylights out!"

**"Well, I told you she's only gonna break your heart. I always smelled that Uchiha on her. You too, but you wanted to ignore it!" **

"What do you want from me? She was the only one I loved my entire life! Of course I ignored it! I was finally happy!

**"HAPPY!? YOU CALL THIS HAPPY? YOU KNEW SHE WAS CHEATING ON YOU AND YOU WERE HAPPY? YOU AREN'T HAPPY, JUST ADMIT IT!"**

"OKAY! YOU ARE RIGHT! I AM NOT HAPPY! I AM HURT AND ANGRY THAT SHE CHEATED ON ME, BUT SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE TO EVEN TRY TO BE WITH ME!"

**"ARE YOU STUPID? WHAT KIND OF LOVE IS THAT? IF THAT'S THE ONLY LOVE YOU GET, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN SEARCH FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"**

"I UNDERSTOOD, OKAY?"

Both of them were panting, out of their breath. Both sit down, calming themself. Kurama was the first one to speak:

**"Listen! I know it's hard but there is that someone for you, maybe not in this village but there is someone!"**

"Really, you think so?"

**"Yeah, kiddo! You will feel it, when you found the right one! Until then no more suicide attempts!  
**

"Of couse! Thank you Kurama! For taking care of me and stuff"

**"Don't sweat it, kiddo! It would be lame for the sixth Hokage to die like this!"**

"Thank You! Well, that was a nice heart-to-heart conversation, but I need to sleep and start fresh tomorrow!"

With that he was gone, leaving Kurama to his own thoughts. Deep down he wanted to kill these two as well but at least he had to keep his cool. He wished for Naruto to find the right person, the person who gives him unconditional love and happiness! With these last thoughts he went sleeping like his container.

* * *

Many miles away in Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand, was a very strong sandstorm surrounding the village. The people were scared like hell and even the ninja were scared shitless. The reason for this is simple but frightening: The Kazekage was pissed as hell! Nobody knows why but there has been some rumors about the Kazekage's sister getting her heart broken. The people of Suna prayed for a fast solution, while the sand siblings were holding a family meeting. Kankuro seemed lost. Sure, he was pissed as well, but that is nothing compared to Gaara. His brother was pissed beyond hell! Kankuro really feared that after that lazy shadow user Shikamaru bumped their sister Gaara would wage war on Konoha. He was thinking really hard how to get his brother to cool down, while his sister was looking out of the window. Temari felt empty, angry and sad. She felt sad on how Shikamaru ended their relationship. It's not usual to tell someone on his birthday, that he had cheated on her with Ino. That wasn't the worse: he said it with his annoying, lazy and non-caring way, like she was only a toy! She was humiliated to the level of an easily replaceable toy! She was so furious with him, that she took her belongings, telling the Hokage the reasons of her leaving and went for Suna. She arrived in 2 days, suprising both of her brothers. She told them what happened and went to her room. In her room, she throw herself on the bed and started to cry. She barely cried in her lifetime, but she really needed this. After a night, she was okay, but it still hurt like hell! While she was in their room, her brothers hade a really heated conversation:

"This is unacceptable! This is outrageous! I should go to Konoha and kill that sorry excuse of a ninja!"

"Calm down, Gaara! You must keep your cool, you are the Kazekage damn it!"

"So what should I do Kankuro? Sit here and let that asshole live?"

"For now, yes! It's Temari's relationship, we shouldn't butt in!"

"Fine! What are we gonna do with Temari?"

"I don't need help, Gaara!"

Both were suprised to see Temari watching their argument from the doorframe. She looked very calm but the hurt was still on her face.

"I will go back to Konoha!"

"What!" the boys cried

"Yeah, I am still an ambassador and besides, if I want to move forward, I have to face him!"

"But..."

"No buts, my decision is final!"

Temari went back to her room, packing! Gaara and Kankuro watched her door, still comprehending what happened! The boys still wanted to talk her this out, but both knew it's a waste of time. After she packed, she said goodbye to Gaara and Kankuro and went for Konoha. She arrived in 2 days and went straight to the Hokage. Tsunade was suprised, but gave her job back. She was worried, Temari seemed calmer, but she knew that she's still not over him. She started doing her paperwork again, thinking about Naruto and Temari and their bad luck in love.

* * *

2 years has passed. 2 years since there respective heartbreaks. Both have matured though this. Naruto was back to his old self! He matured and sometimes he was very serious, but he was now smiling again. Same happened to Temari. In the beginning, it was hard facing Shikamaru again, but with time she started not to hate him but to accept his choice. They weren't friends but they weren't hostile to each other. Temari and Naruto met in a bar two weeks after their heartbreaks. Temari was suprised to see him in such a place, she didn't think of him as a drinker. Same goes for Naruto. It's an understatement that he was shocked. He never imagined Temari in a bar. Before both of them were empty beer bottles. Naruto made his way to Temari and sit beside her.

"Hey Temari, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Naruto"

"Well, I always come here on friday nights! I have my reasons. What about you?"

"Same here, I have my reasons too!"

"I see! Well, would you like to have a drink with me? It's on me!" he said with a comfident smile.

"Hmmm...confident, are we? Well, I accept, just because you are paying for them!" she said with a smile on her face.

After a few drinks, both were very light-headed and enjoyed the company of the other. They shared stories and informations, they laughed a lot and they both seemed like a happy couple enjoying their date. Temari was leaning against Naruto, her head on his shoulder, while he had his arm around her waist. Naruto saw her smiling, but he saw something beneath her eyes. He knows this feeling: Pain! Naruto stopped smiling and looked Temari deep in her eyes. Temari also stopped smiling and asked him:

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Your eyes..."

"What's with them?"

"They show pain. Not physical, but emotional pain. What happened to you, Temari?"

"Well... I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason for it!"

"Temari..."

"Leave me alone!"

She was about to go, but Naruto catched her arm and pulled her in a hug. She tried to break free, but he was too strong. After a while she stopped and calmed down. Naruto was relieved she stopped, but he felt something wet. Temari was crying!

"Temari, what's wrong?"

"You are right, Naruto! I am deeply hurt!"

"Why? You can tell me."

"Shikamaru cheated on me!"

"What?! That damn bastard!" he was deeply growling

"Naruto, why are you so angry?"

"Well, you are one of my precious people, I don't want you to feel any hurt"

"Naruto..."

"Next time I see that sorry excuse of a ninja, I kick his ass!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Gaara said the same!"

"Shikamaru is lucky that Gaara didn't came after him!"

"I am over him, I have somebody else!" she said with a mischievous smile

"Really, who is it!" he asked with a slightly angry tone.

"Why are you shouting Naruto, are you jealous?"

"Well...I am...eh...ummm"

"You are really cute!"

"Stop teasing me!" he said with a blush on his face

"But it's so much fun"

"Only for you"

Naruto looked angry, but deep down he was happy seeing Temari laughing! She seemed really happy and he as well! Naruto felt something weird. He couldn't describe it...could it be? Naruto remebered his talk with Kurama and that he would feel it, if he found the right women for himself. Could it be Temari? He needed to find out, but how? He had an idea. Slowly he put his hand on hers. Temari stopped lauging and looked at Naruto. What was he doing? Why does it feel so good? Do I love Naruto? Temari watched Naruto coming closer. Both of them watched the others lips, slowly reaching eachother. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and kissed her on the lips. Temari felt a comfortable warm spreading thought her entire body. She felt loved, happy and comfortable. Naruto felt the same. With his tongue, he asked for entrance, which Temari happily gave. They explored each other mouths, wrestling with their tongues for domination. Her hands grabbed his head, caressing his hair while Naruto was caressing her back under her clothes. After a few minutes they stopped. Naruto was the first one to speak:

"Temari...that felt really good"

"Yes, I liked that too"

"Temari...I think that I love you"

"How can you tell that"

"I had a talk with Kurama. He said that I would have a special feeling, when I found the right one. Even with Sakura, I never had such a strong feeling."

"It's the same with me, I never experienced something that intensive."

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I would love to" she said with the biggest smile, kissing him on the lips.

"You made me the happiest man alive" he said smiling, kissing her again.

"And you made me the happiest girl alive" she said hugging him with all her might.

3 days later there had a very succesful first date. Naruto cooked for her and took her on a festival. Temari experienced the time of her life. They were dating for 2 years when Naruto took Temari to a fancy restaurant. When they finished, Naruto went to the band and ask them to play a romantic song. Temari was confused until she knew what he was doing. He kneeled down before her with a box in his hand. Then he started: " Temari, these past 2 years were the best time of my life. I realized that you are the only one I want to spend my life with. You made me happy, you made me laugh, you here with me, when I need you and you always have time for me. That's why I am kneeling down before you and ask you: Temari, will you marry me?" Temari was shocked and was crying from happiness: "Yes, I will marry you" she said, throwing herself on him, kissing him like there is no tomorrow. 3 months later she was pregnant! Both were very happy and decided to marry 4 mounths later.  
the wedding was held on the top of the Hokage building. Temari invited Gaara and Kankuro and both arrived. Gaara and Kankuro were happy with Naruto as their brother-in-law. Kankuro trusted him, and Gaara...well, for him Naruto was already a brother. 5 mouth later a baby boy was born. They named him Jiraiya, after Naruto's death master. After the forth shinobi world war, Naruto was proclaimed the sixth Hokage and Temari was his assistent. They happiness got even bigger, after getting a baby girl they named Karura, after Temari's mother. Both died 65 years later at the same moment togehter in their bed while sleeping, leaving the village to their childs. Both lived a happy life and that's how everybody remember them: 2 Broken Heart Finding Love Again.

My second work for Naruto x Temari. Hope you enjoy it! Please review. Have a nice Day!


End file.
